


Близость

by Florka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "Скотт. Заметить сближение Эллисон и Айзека слишком поздно."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близость

Со связанными руками и повязкой на глазах Скотт чувствовал себя немного неловко, но Айзеку можно было доверять. Тем более, когда при тебе всегда имелось волчье чутьё.  
И если оно не привыкло обманывать, сейчас кроме Айзека в комнате был кто-то ещё, слишком знакомый, чтобы не признать его запаха. Её.  
\- Эллисон? - позвал Скотт.  
\- Тшшш, - прошипел Айзек, пальцем прижимая его губы.  
Скотт почувствовал, как прогнулись пружины кровати. Как Эллисон - он был в этом уверен - пробежалась по его бедру ноготками, и как её тёплая ладонь скользнула по возбуждённому члену, заставив Скотта на короткое время вспомнить, сколь страстным сексом они занимались раньше.  
\- Айзек, какого чёрта здесь проис... - его нагло прервали на середине фразы поцелуем. Только заигрывая, проведя языком лишь по губам Скотта, Айзек стал спускаться ниже, прослеживая дорожкой поцелуев подбородок, шею, ключицы и, наконец, замер на уровне живота. Там уже, поднимаясь поцелуями обратно, на смену Айзеку пришла Эллисон, завершая эту дорожку глубоким поцелуем и чуть ли не до крови прикусывая Скотту губу.  
\- Недавно мы с Айзеком обнаружили нечто общее, - прошептала Эллисон. Она игриво чмокнула его в нос. - Тебя.  
\- Удивительно, что я этого не заметил раньше, - только и смог выдохнуть Скотт.


End file.
